Simon, Fievel, and Namine in peril
One evening, Namine and her brothers Simon Seville and Fievel Mousekewitz were lost in the wild west. "What are we going to do, guys??" Fievel asked. "I do not know, Fievel." Simon said. "There must be a way out." "Okay, then we have to get out of the wild west quick!" Namine said. Sora, Namine's boyfriend, showed up and said "What are you doing, guys?" "Uh, we were just trying to get out of the wild west." Namine said. "Oh, right, Namine, why don't you, Simon, and Fievel stay here, and I'll get something to drink." Sora said. Just then, a bandit showed up. "What was that?" Fievel asked. "I do not know." Namine said. The bandit laughed and said, "Ha ha ha! Namine, it looks like you and your brothers will never get back there! Ha ha ha ha!" "Yes, we will!" Simon said. "Oh yeah? Just try us." Namine said. "Try you? Well, i'll try you with tieing you on the train tracks!" The bandit said. And with that, he tied Simon, Fievel, and Namine on the train tracks. "When that train comes, you will be killed!" The bandit said, and then he left. "Get us out of here! Mama! Papa!" Fievel yelled. "We are too innocent to get killed!" Simon screamed. "Mom, Dad, save us!" Namine shouted. Meanwhile, Prince Phillip and Aurora knew that Simon, Fievel, and Namine were in trouble. So they told their son Lampwick, their pet cat Streaky, and their daughter Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard, about what happened. "Dad, I think you daughter is in trouble." Gosalyn told Phillip. "Oh, right, Gosalyn. We'll have to save Namine and her brothers!" Phillip said. "If you do not find Simon, Fievel, and Namine, then they will be killed! What are we gonna do, Dad?" Lampwick asked. "Well, Lampwick, if we can find our sons and daughter and bring her home, then that will be good." Phillip said. "Mom, why don't you call the cops on the bandit." Gosalyn said. "Okay, Gosalyn." Aurora said. And with that, she called the cops on the bandit. "Hello there cops! Arrest that bandit right now! We need to find our sons and daughter!" She said. And then, she hung up. "What do you say, Aurora? We got to find them!" Streaky said. And with that, Phillip, Aurora, Streaky, Gosalyn, and Lampwick went to find Simon, Fievel, and Namine. In the wild west, the bandit laughed and said, "I hope you and your brothers get killed." "Never, you stupid bandit!" Namine said. Just then, Phillip, Aurora, Streaky, Gosalyn, and Lampwick showed up. "You let go of our children!" Phillip said. "What?" The bandit said. "I will get you arrested for that!" Phillip told the bandit. And with that, Streaky beat up the bandit, and the bandit was injured. The cops showed up and took the bandit to jail. "Thank you for saving us, Dad!" Namine said. "You know, Phillip, you always know how to help our daughter." Aurora said, "You know, Dad, that bandit was stupid." Lampwick said. Sora said, "Phillip, you know you can always save your daughter." "I know, Papa. Can we go home now?" Fievel asked. "Yes, Fievel." Phillip said. "Oh yes, Dad." Simon said. And with that, Phillip, Aurora, Streaky, Gosalyn, and Lampwick untied Simon, Fievel, and Namine and took them home. When they got home, Phillip said, "Namine, do you promise that you and your brothers will not run away?" "Yes, Dad." Namine said. "Dad, I know you are a hero." Gosalyn smiled. "Yeah, and thank you, Aurora." Streaky said. "You are welcome, Streaky." Aurora said. "Let's go have some pizza for dinner." "And Namine, do you promise not to be bad?" Phillip asked. "Yes, Dad." Namine said. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sister And Brother Relationship Category:X In Peril